Shots, shots, shots!
by nerdy12
Summary: A series of well-written one-shots about our favorite Fairy Tail couple. Various prompts, various ratings, updated randomly. Requests/suggestions accepted. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I own nothing.
1. Free Me

_Prompt: Levy is a slave in ancient Rome_

 _Rating: T_

 _Warning: Language, mental trauma_

 **Free Me**

Levy stared at her feet silently as she waited with the group of women in shackles. Men and women alike walked past the group, some stopping to look over one member or another. None looked at her. She was tiny, underfed, and frail-looking. Not suited to be a slave. But here she was... for sale.

This was not her first time in the market. She doubted it would be her last. Her owner was trying so desperately to either sell her or work her to death. He was a cruel man, who barely fed her and had her scrub his floors endlessly until her fingers bled. She hated him with a passion.

The day moved by slowly, the blazing sun shining down on her, making her dizzy from heat. That's why she thought he was a halucination at first, that man whose face she could never forget. He'd come to her group, spoken to the slavemaster, and she'd recognized his voice immediately as he asked if any of the females for sale were decent house workers. She had looked up then, certain she was crazy and that it surely could not be the man she thought it was. But it was. It was him! It was Gajeel... her childhood friend...

He looked so different yet the same. The last time she'd seen him was just before her family left Rome, two years ago. He'd been a Gladiator then, a famous one. Now he wore armor of the Emperor's guard. It suited him, suited his personality. He was a fighter, yes, but also a tactician, and this new job she just knew suited him wonderfully. As for his appearance, it hadn't changed much. He still was a heavily pierced man with rippling muscles and a cocky grin ever on his face. The biggest difference she saw was his hair. His black hair had been long and wild before, and now it was cut short and was somewhat spiky. It made him look older, more mature...

She wondered if he remembered her, if he even recognized her in her current state. The last time he saw her, after all, she had been wearing the finest clothes. Her father was a senator, a wealthy one, and his daughter had grown up without want. Now... through circumstance, she was a slave wearing rags and barely fed. Her beautiful long hair had been cut at her shoulders, and looked bedraggled. She knew she had dirt on her face and grime on her clothes. Surely he would not even recognize her.

She watched him cautiously as he moved down the line of shackled women. He looked each woman over with a bored expression until he came to Levy. Their eyes met, and she knew then that he'd recognized her before he'd even approached the slavemaster, that he had only approached _because_ he recognized her. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them she'd not seen in years. It was a silent signal for her to play along.

"What about this one?" Gajeel asked the slavemaster as he pulled Levy from the group.

"M'lord, I would not recommend that one. She's a poor house worker, and a trouble maker." the man hired to sell her tried to dissuade Gajeel. Had it been anyone else he would have been trying eagerly to sell her off. But Gajeel was a high ranking official now. If he was sold a bad slave, he would be angry with the slavemaster, who would cease to have a head after that.

Gajeel ignored the man as he looked Levy over. Levy flushed and looked away, tears pricking her eyes as he opened her tunic to expose her body to his eyes. How humiliating, to have him see her like this, to have any man see her like this, really. He closed her clothing back up, retying her sash for her as he looked to the slavemaster.

"I find I have another use for her. She's quite underfed, but she will do." Gajeel said calmly. "Is she untouched?" The slavemaster stared at him in shock a moment before flipping through his papers.

"By our records, she is." the man said. "But that is just what her father has told my master."

"Hm." Gajeel looked back to Levy, taking her chin in his hand and making her meet his eye. She flinched as his thumb brushed over a light scar just under her eye. "She's barely alive, and she's scarred. Her only value is in her virginity and age. Reduce the price to this much, and I will take her." he tossed the slavemaster a coinpurse. The man weighed it in his palm before sighing.

"Very well, sir, she is yours. My master dislikes her anyways." he came over and unlocked her shackles, revealing her bruised wrists. She noticed Gajeel look at the bruising with a firm stare, but he said nothing else. He took her by the arm and led her away.

"C'mon, girlie. I got places to be." he said, keeping up his act until they were far, far away from the market. He finally slowed down and eased up his grip once they were on the outskirts of town, and he glanced down at the young woman. "That really you, Lev?" he asked softly. She looked up at him a moment before answering.

"It's really me... Gajeel." she said quietly, looking away from him as shame filled her. How he must pity her, a former senator's daughter turned slave. And here he was, a gladiator turned high-ranking soldier. How cruel could life be?

"Thank the gods, yer still alive." his words surprised her, his actions did more so. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, startling the young woman. "Fuck, Lev, I thought ya were dead. Yer whole family just vanished one night, and was never heard from again." he released her then, realizing they were still in public. "C'mon, let's get ya home so we can talk. Bet yer hungry, too." And like that he was once more leading her away.

* * *

"This is the most food I've had in months." Levy cried as she eagerly ate the food that was placed in front of her, trying so hard to ignore the look of pity she saw in Gajeel's eyes. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she got out around a mouthful of bread, tears still streaming down her face. She was hungry, so very hungry, now that she had food in front of her.

Earlier, she'd been in a point that she was so hungry she wasn't hungry, and she hadn't realized just how close to death she had been, and still was. It would take a very long time before she was back at her healthy weight, and that's only if Gajeel continued to feed her like this.

There was fear in the back of her mind that he only fed her like this now so that she would appease his curiosity easier. Or perhaps he truly pitied her. But what did he plan to do with her, now that she was his property?

Was he still the gentle soul under a tough exterior she remembered? Had the legion hardened him? Would he treat her well, put her to work in his house, make her pleasure him with her body? She had no idea, and that scared her. She couldn't trust anyone, after all, not even family, as it was her own father who betrayed her and sold her off...

"Eat this, Lev, it's better for ya." Gajeel put a plate of various meats in front of her, urging her to focus on protein rather than bread. She didn't need to be told twice, and she eagerly dug into the plate of meat, alternating with some fruit here and there. Gajeel just watched her all the while, taking her in.

She was so thin. She'd always been skinny, but she was mostly bones now. She'd been at death's door when he found her. She wouldn't survive another month with her current master, wouldn't make it to the next slave market. She was starved and overworked, and was barely standing on her own feet.

Her beautiful hair was dirty, her long locks having been cut at some point. She was barefoot, wore little more than rags, and she was covered in dirt and grime. She had dark bruises on her wrists from the shackles she'd been wearing for three days straight.

Gajeel had been looking for her and her family for years. His best friend vanished without a trace one night, and he'd never really gotten over it. He eventually realized he'd have better luck finding her if her had military ties, than if he stayed as a gladiator, so he joined the legion, worked his way up to captain of the emperor's personal guards.

He used his ties to search for her, for anyone like her, and had no luck until his assistant came to him that morning with news of a blue haired slave at the market. It was his last lead on her, his last hope... he was so glad he followed the lead.

He'd been... unprepared, to say the least. He had not expected it to truly be her... and he certainly didn't expect her to be near death when he found her. She was a senator's daughter, for crying out loud! How did she end up like this?!

He somehow kept his cool and managed to act like he was shopping for a slave for his home. When he approached her, he confirmed that it was her. He noticed the slavemaster try to dissuade him, and he didn't like that one bit, so he found a new reason to want to buy her, and it worked well enough. If his master asked, he could say she was sold as a sex slave, and there would be no questions asked. A man has needs.

The first thing he did upon getting her to his home was bathe her. Er, more like he got a servant to bathe her. She was scrubbed head to toe, revealing the beautiful, if not malnourished, woman beneath the grime. She was clothed in a nice clean tunic and promptly sat at a table to eat as much as she wanted.

"Thank you so much. I was so hungry." Levy's tears turned into grateful sobs as she finally sat back from the meal, tummy full of hot food. Gajeel's heart nearly broke at the sight of his once strong and fearless best friend who was now scared, scarred, and broken. He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Levy, you will never go hungry on my watch. I swear it." he told her soothingly as he gently rubbed her back. He held her until her tears were nothing more than soft sniffles, letting her seek as much comfort from him as she wanted. He gave light glares to the nosy servants that came by to snoop under the guise of clearing the dishes.

"Better, Lev?" Gajeel asked softly when he noticed her sniffling had faded. She nodded against his chest silently. Gods, she'd forgotten how comforting it could be to be in his arms. Gajeel was always a brute, rude and crass, but he had a soft spot for girls, especially her... and he gave the best hugs. She felt so safe and protected in his arms... and she hadn't felt either of those feelings in years.

"Thank you." she said quietly as she slowly sat back, looking at the ground and refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry I got y-your tunic wet..." she whimpered almost fearfully, as if she was expecting him to be angry. Gajeel hated seeing her this way, and he hated it when she visibly flinched when he reached out and cupped her face with his hands. He tilted her head up for she would meet his eyes, and he gave her as gentle a smile as he could.

"Please don't be scared of me, Lev. Ya know I ain't gonna hurt ya." he soothed. Relief filled her eyes briefly before being instantly replaced with fear.

"I-I don't know that... a-and p-people lie..." she whimpered quietly, looking away from him again.

"Yer right. People lie." he agreed, watching her tense up at his words. "But... if ya remember correctly, I ain't a person. I'm a dragon." he smiled a bit, making her remember his days as a gladiator. Her small smile made him grin.

"Black Steel Gajeel, the infamous gladiator with the temper, eyes, and soul of a dragon." she mumbled softly with a tiny smile. Gajeel chuckled softly and ran his hand through her hair, pushing her cerulean locks away from her face.

"I ain't changed, Lev. I swear I ain't. Only thing that's changed is my profession and hair. That's it." he swore to her. She smiled at this before frowning and looking away sadly.

"B-but I've... changed." she said quietly.

"Ya had good reason to." Gajeel soothed. "You've been through a lot, Lev. Will you tell me what happened?"

"I..." she bit her lip, looking at him nervously. She had to remind herself... this was Gajeel. He wouldn't judge her, wouldn't hate her... cause he'd been through worse, and she knew it. Hell, he'd started off where she was now, a slave on the verge of death... "F-father was involved in a plot t-to kill the emperor."

Gajeel didn't know what she was gonna say, but he sure hadn't expected that! He forced himself to remain silent and listen to her tale, rather than voice his shock.

"H-He backed out the night of the planned attack, but he couldn't stay in Rome. _We_ couldn't stay in Rome. The others, they would come for us, kill us all. So we fled that night." Levy told him quietly. "I... I knew nothing about the plot. Mother knew nothing. All we knew was father said we were all in danger. We trusted him, and fled with nothing but the clothes on our backs.

"Father, he wanted to go to Byzantium. He had connections there, and we would be safe there. We got to Ostia and... we left in such a hurry... father hadn't grabbed enough money for all three of us to board the boat." Levy sniffed softly, wiping away a few tears.

"He... Gajeel, he _sold_ me. He didn't even tell me or mother that he was planning to... he just did it. Some men came... and they pulled me away from mother. I just remember her screaming for me while these scary men took me away." she was sobbing now, and Gajeel held her once more. "I was so scared." she cried into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"They... they took me to some manor outside of Rome. They worked the slaves there to death, Gajeel. I saw people die there." she sobbed. "They made me work for a year before they decided to try to sell me, but nobody ever bought me. The master would get angry every time I came back from the market. He would beat me and cut my rations in half until he wasn't even feeding me anymore."

"Shh..." Gajeel held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "Yer safe now, Lev. Yer safe. I swear it." He let her cry it out and calm down, giving her as much time as she needed. Eventually he began to worry she'd fallen asleep, but then she let out a shaky sigh and snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you the most." her soft whisper came. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I thought the same." Gajeel held her closer, burying his nose in her hair with a soft sigh. "I never stopped looking for you. I joined the Legion to try and find you."

"Y-you did?" she leaned back and looked up at him with wide eyes. He nodded firmly.

"It worked, too. I finally found you." he smiled lightly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her blush prettily for him, much to his amusement. She was still pining for him, after all this time? He loved that.

"G-Gajeel... w-what's going to happen to me?" Levy asked timidly, feeling a pang of fear as she realized... she was still very much a slave. It didn't matter that her best friend was now her owner... it didn't take away from the fact that she was still a slave.

"Well... I wanted to give you a choice, Lev." Gajeel sighed with a wry grin. "Cause of a new tax law, I can't just free ya... otherwise I would in a heartbeat. Since I can't, I got a few options for ya."

"Options?"

"Un." he nodded. "First and foremost, yer gonna recover til yer healthy again. No objections." he said firmly. "After that... well, I'd very much like ta court ya, Lev. I had wanted to ask yer father the day yer family vanished, ya know."

"R-really?" Levy asked with wide eyes and a fierce blush. He nodded with a grin.

"Yer perfect for me, Levy. I wanted you for my wife. I still do." he told her sweetly. "Would... would you have accepted back then?"

"Gajeel... of course I would have." Levy assured him with a happy smile.

"Would you accept now?" he pressed, watching as she nervously bit her lip at that question.

"I... yes, I would love that b-but... do you really want a s-slave for a wife?"

"Yer not a slave anymore. If anything, yer a temporary indentured servant at worst, a bride to be at best." he told her soothingly. "I want you, Levy, for my wife. I have wanted that for three years now..."

"I... I want that too." Levy admitted with a soft cry, feeling tears in her eyes once more. She threw her arms around the big man, hugging him tightly as he returned her embrace. They held each other for a long moment, before Levy sat back, wiping her tears away with soft sniffles. "This... this isn't just a dream right?" she sniffed, her body shaking again as she started to fear this wasn't real. This wouldn't be the fist time she'd had such a wonderful... _cruel_ dream...

"Oh, Levy..." Gajeel pulled her into his arms again and held her close. He knew exactly how she felt. He'd had similar cruel dreams of freedom and happiness when he was a slave, too, and he knew how terrifying it could be to think that everything good was just a dream. "I swear to ya, this is real. This is real. I'm here; you can feel me, feel my heart beat... I'm really here." he swore to her, taking her hand and placing it over his heart. Her shaking slowly died down as she focused on the steady beat of his heart, and Gajeel reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumbs. His heart ached for her, for he knew the kind of hell she'd been through. She didn't deserve it. He had, but she didn't.

"Do... do you really... want me?" her soft voice came again, and he met her eyes. She looked so scared and... "Do you really... want someone so... broken? I can't... can't even tell dreams from reality anymore. I'm... I'm..."

"You're strong." he finished for her, giving her a gentle smile as he cupped her face again. "Yer so strong, Levy. You've been through so much and yer still here, yer still my shrimp. Yea, yer hurt and ya need time to heal. But yer _alive_ and yer _strong_." He pressed a soft, sweet kiss to her lips, deepening it as she kissed him back with a quiet sob. She gripped at his tunic like he was her lifeline, and he was in that moment. He was the only thing grounding her, keeping her sane. Even through her life as a slave, he kept her sane. Just the thought of him, of seeing him again... kept her going. And he was finally there. And he was kissing her. And he wanted to marry her. And it wasn't a dream.

And Levy could only cry as she realized her hell was over.

* * *

Soooo... I kind of got stuck at this point and had to find a way to wrap it up. I tried to make this longer, but it didn't work out very well. Sorry! Also this is technically the 3rd installment in this one-shot series, but I put it as the first chapter for... reasons. Sorry for the confusion, but trust me I have a good reason for it.

 **Anyways** , welcome to my little side project while I'm working on Guns and Roses, everyone! This is where I am going to start posting all the little one shots that come into my head. Gajeel and Levy only, as that's what I specialize in. I may eventually add a few other pairings but I'm not sure for now.

 _ **Note: I am accepting requests/suggestions/prompts.**_ If you want to see me write something, comment! I might not do it, be warned, but more often than not I will try, just to see if I can. But you have to COMMENT! And like and follow, too, or you won't see what I come up with.

Please try to keep suggestions/prompts reasonable, and make it easy to understand what you want. Please don't give me a paragraph or try to dictate what I write, cause that's not the point of _suggestions._

Anyways, tell me what you think of this one, and comment if you wanna see anything particular. Keep an eye out for an update soon. I have a few of these saved up.

Check out "Guns and Roses" while you wait!

Anyways...

Thanks for reading!

-Everythingnerd12


	2. Runes and Ruins

_Rating: M_

 _Warnings: lemon, and possible trigger? (Idk, some people are sensitive to stuff like this. You've been warned, so don't leave nasty comments about being 'triggered')_

 **Runes and Ruins**

It was just another boring, average day in the guild. Natsu and Gray were out on jobs, so the guild was actually quite peaceful. Mages came in and out in search of jobs or companionship. Some came just to eat and be somewhere. Like Gajeel, who was currently munching on some scrap iron that Mira had been kind enough to get for him. He was here out of boredom. He had nothing better to do, as all the fun jobs were taken already. So he'd decided to hang around, eat, and maybe pester the shrimp some… except she wasn't there. Out on a job, Mira told him, to some sort of temple.

Everything was nice and calm when the guild doors suddenly opened. Gajeel raised a brow as a frantic-looking Jet hurried into the guild. The speed mage looked around before his eyes landed on Gajeel, and then he was hurrying over to him with wide eyes.

"Gajeel, you need to come with me right now." He said urgently, earning a brow raise from the iron dragon slayer.

"Why?"

"Levy needs help. Please, it's urgent." Jet pleaded. He didn't have time for his usual wit and humor, and Gajeel noticed a desperate man when he saw one. Hearing that it was about Levy brought a sinking feeling to his stomach, and he was quick to agree. If there was one thing everyone in the guild knew about him, it was his soft spot for the tiny mage. They'd taken to calling him her protector as of late. Teasing, of course, but the words were true. He'd kill anyone that hurt her.

The two mages hurried out of the guild and, awkwardly, Jet got the much larger man onto his back before zipping off with him in Levy's direction. They arrived in mere minutes compared to the grueling hour it would have taken otherwise. Gajeel was all too eager to get off of Jet, and he soon found himself standing in front of a massive structure. Ancient temple ruins.

"Quickly, she's this way." Jet led the way with a brisk trot, taking Gajeel into the temple itself. They walked down many old halls, rounding corners, and Gajeel quickly realized that this place was one massive labyrinth. Jet must have great memory to know the way. They finally rounded a corner, and Jet stopped at a door where Droy was fidgeting nervously. The two mages said nothing, simply gestured for Gajeel to approach the door. He did with a curious brow raise, moving to knock on the old wooden door.

"Shrimp? Ya in there?" he called out tentatively. Not a second later the door swung open revealing a perfectly healthy, unharmed Levy McGarden, who looked up at him with wide eyes for a moment before turning a sharp look to her companions.

"Why did you bring him here?" she demanded harshly, and Jet and Droy flinched a bit. It had been Jet who brought him there, but they'd both decided to get him.

"Levy, it's for the best." Jet tried to explain, but he fell silent at her upset glare. Droy just hid from her like a berated puppy. They were just trying to help.

"Oi, shrimp. What's goin on?" Gajeel asked, confused by the exchange. The shrimp was okay, seemed to be unharmed and sane. So why had Jet come to get him, stating that it was urgent? And why did Levy seem so upset by this? Levy looked to him and blushed deeply for some reason. Her eyes went wide when Jet and Droy suddenly decided to scamper away, leaving them with some privacy. She was too shocked by this to even call after them, and she just stood there with a fierce blush and an open mouth, gaping at the now empty hallway. "Shrimp?" His voice snapped her back to the present and she met his eyes for a moment, only to look away with an expression that could only be described as humiliated.

"I'm stuck." She whispered with an embarrassed whine. Gajeel raised a brow and looked around her, but she seemed perfectly mobile and not attached to anything. "I-In this room, Gajeel." She clarified. "There are… runes trapping me here." To show her point, she tried to reach out to him only to have her hand press against some sort of magical barrier. This surprised him. Runes were her thing.

"Can't ya break em?" he asked, testing the barrier curiously. His hand slipped right through it, hitting nothing but air. Levy just looked defeated at his question, and she shook her head with a soft sniffle. These runes were too strong for her, too strong for even Freed. Whoever wrote them was extremely powerful. "Will I get stuck if I go in there?" Gajeel asked. At the shake of her head, he stepped forward and embraced the tiny, upset mage. He knew she felt trapped and defeated because she was unable to break the runes. Everyone knew that she was second only to Freed when it came to them, so finding one she couldn't break or rewrite stung her pride. But Gajeel felt she was crying for another reason, too.

"What's the terms ta escape?" he inquired. He knew enough of runes on his own and from watching her to know that there was always a way to break it without rewriting it. Levy's blush returned, along with some more tears that she struggled to hold back. "Oi, oi, it's okay, shrimp. Don't cry… please. Just tell me." His voice was gentle, something only she ever heard and only when they were alone.

"This temple… it was devoted to a god of fertility." Levy sniffed quietly, trying so hard to dry her tears. She gestured to the room, and he looked around it. It was just a simple bedroom, it seemed. A bed, a dresser, and a lantern were all that decorated it. "This room was used for a sort of sacrifice; from what I've gathered based on the writings on the walls. The priests would… hold a virgin in here until it came time for the sacrifice… and they would sacrifice her virginity to appease the god." Gajeel took in this news with a curious look, not fully understanding how this related to their situation. "Gajeel… they used runes, because the virgin wasn't always… willing." Levy sniffed, letting out an involuntary shudder at this. How many women had been raped in this room?

"And let me guess…" Gajeel pieced the information together. "The runes prevent women from exiting as long as they're virgin?" Levy flushed and nodded, looking beyond embarrassed. "And Jet and Droy brought me here to…" Another nod. "I see… and how do _you_ feel about that?" He hummed, taking it all in stride. All things considered, it could be worse. With as powerful as these runes were, the condition for her leaving could have been anything, including death. This… he knew it was upsetting for her… but it was at least an easy fix.

"I didn't ask them to bring you." Levy shifted nervously against him, her face bright red. "I… I guess they realized after I spent so long trying to rewrite it… that it wouldn't work. They're just... worried."

"I asked how _you_ felt, shrimp." Gajeel sighed softly, holding her closer and rubbing her back soothingly. She just leaned against him, hiding her face in his chest and seeking his comfort. He was her best friend; he was perhaps more than that to her. Maybe that's why this scared her so much. She loved him and, though afraid to admit that, she wasn't afraid to admit that she didn't want to lose him in her life. And this… surely this would change things between them and that terrified her because she didn't know if that would be good or bad.

 _"I'm scared."_ She admitted with a shaky breath and a soft sniffle. "I'm scared, Gajeel. I… don't want to lose it… and I… I don't want to lose you." She ended with a soft sob against his chest. Gajeel frowned at this, though he continued to hold her comfortingly.

"Why the hell would ya think ya'd lose me over something like this?" he asked but, as soon as she looked up at him and met his eyes with her own teary ones, he knew the answer. She couldn't hide it, not in this emotional time, and he saw very clearly an emotion in her eyes he'd never expected to see directed at him.

She was in love with him.

It floored him. His little shrimp, whom he was so protective of and whom he had tried his hardest – and failed – not to fall for… she loved him back. And she was terrified at the prospect that he didn't return those feelings… and that they would scare him off. He scoffed at that, and gently but firmly took her face in his hands. The kiss surprised her and she froze, staring up at him with wide eyes as he moved his lips so gently against hers. It was short and chaste… but she got the message loud and clear. Her feelings were returned.

"Shrimp, I ain't good with words like you are." Gajeel gave a soft sigh when he pulled away. "I ain't good with feelings, neither. I ain't gonna say this a lot, so don't go expectin ta hear it every day… but fuck, shrimp, I've been in love with you longer than I can believe." He admitted, his own blush seeping onto his cheeks at the admission. Levy just stared at him with those wide teary eyes, her face a beautiful shade of pink as she took his words in and understood them for what they were. He loved her.

"I… I have, too… with you." She finally spoke with a quiet sniff. "I… I…" He silenced her with another kiss, and this time she returned it. Seeing this, Gajeel took the initiative to deepen it. Levy gasped softly as he pushed his tongue past her lips, and then she mewled softly against his mouth as his tongue entwined with hers. She'd… never been kissed like this before. It was new and a bit alarming but… she quickly found that she was enjoying it.

She hadn't realized Gajeel was steadily walking them towards the bed until he suddenly sat down on it, pulling her onto his lap as he continued to kiss her. Levy tensed when she realized where they were, and she pulled away from the kiss to turn frightened eyes to Gajeel. He gave a chaste kiss to her lips as he held her firmly on his lap.

"I know yer scared. Ya don't wanna lose it yet. I get that." He soothed with a gentle tone, a hand on her face gently caressing her cheek. "But, shrimp, I don't see a way out of _this."_ He was sympathetic towards her, knowing how this must all be getting to her. Her tears only proved it for him. She wasn't ready, not by any means, and she was downright terrified. If it was up to him, he'd give her as long as she needed to come around to something like this. But they didn't have that option. She was stuck in this room until she was no longer a virgin. And, while that could be fixed with a single thrust, after which they could leave, he would never do something so cold towards her. If he was going to have her, he was going to make sure she enjoyed it and was left satisfied.

"I'm scared." Her shaky sob ripped at his heart, and he found himself embracing her once again. He hated seeing her so scared… so small and frail. She looked so much better with happy eyes and a determined expression. He loved seeing how strong she'd become with his help… but that strong face was gone now, leaving behind a frightened young girl who was begging to be protected… and he couldn't protect her… not from this.

"Would it help if ya talked about it?" he offered, knowing she tended to work through her struggles by talking about them. "About why yer scared of it. I'll listen, shrimp. Tell me why yer so afraid."

"I-It's going to hurt." She whimpered. He'd not been surprised by this fear; it was a common misconception that females losing their virginity would always be in pain.

"I won't hurt you." He whispered softly. "It doesn't have to hurt yer first time, and I'll make sure it won't." He promised her. "What else?"

"I… what if I get… pregnant?" she whimpered out quietly.

"Yer not fertile. I can smell it, shrimp." He assured her. "And… even if ya did… I'd be there for you and the baby. You know I would." He kissed her tenderly, pleased that she was slowly relaxing. "What else, shrimp?"

"I'll be judged…" it was a weak excuse and she knew it… but aside from the pain and the pregnancy, she couldn't find any more viable reasons to fear it other than she just did.

"Like you care what people think about you." Gajeel scoffed lightly. "What's more… they ain't gonna judge ya fer not bein a virgin. They'll judge ya for letting _me_ have ya." He grinned wryly at that. People would talk, yes. People that knew of his past life would definitely judge her for letting someone like him anywhere near her. But he didn't care, and she shouldn't either. "Anything else, shrimp, or is it all just irrational fear now?"

"Y-you won't… leave me?" now that one she'd not meant to admit. They'd just confessed not even two minutes ago, after all, and she was already terrified that he might leave her once he'd had her.

"Fuck no. If anything, I'm just gonna be more possessive of ya." He chuckled softly at that, putting her fear at ease.

"I… I don't know… what to do." It was the last thing she wanted to admit. Gajeel just gave her a gentle smile and cupped her face in his hands.

"I know. And that's okay, shrimp." He told her softly. "I'm here to teach ya, if you'll let me." He kissed her softly and she practically melted at this. He was being so… sweet. "Levy, will ya trust me with this?" he breathed when they parted. "If ya really don't want this, I can go and get Freed, or we can ask the council fer help."

"They won't be able to break this." Levy whispered in defeat. It was an incredibly strong rune, not to mention ancient and hard to decode enough that she could even read it, let alone work on it. There would be no breaking it, and Levy was definitely not leaving this room with her virginity still intact. She looked up at Gajeel with nervous, frightened eyes. He was looking at her with gentle eyes and a soft expression that was drastically different from the cold grimace she usually saw on his face. This Gajeel, this gentle side of him, she knew he showed only to her and only when they were alone, and she loved this side of him as much as she loved the brash, crude, mean, taunting side of him he showed everyone else. She loved him, and she trusted him with her life, without a doubt. Why couldn't she trust him with this? She knew he wouldn't hurt her and wouldn't betray her trust… but…

"It's irrational fear now." She admitted quietly, looking away. "I trust you… I'm just… scared. B-but if it was going to happen anyways… I-I'd rather it be you than anyone else." She looked up at him shyly, her face bright red, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Shrimp… Levy, I love you. I really do. This means a lot to me, too, just so ya know." He said as he placed a few gentle kisses to her temple.

"I, um… a-are you…"

"Gihi, I ain't a virgin." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. Mavis, no, he was not. Part of him regretted that, honestly, but part of him was glad for it, as he now had the experience he needed to make this good for her. "But I ain't never had any kind of a meaningful relationship and… well, shrimp, I might as well be one considerin I ain't ever had feelings during something like this. I fucking feel like one, that's for sure. _Nervous as hell._ " He rambled with a small blush of his own. Levy just stared at him for a moment, before a small giggle left her lips. He was nervous. It suddenly made this seem less… terrifying. Here he was, all big and strong and handsome and giving off this air of experience and confidence, and she'd thought nothing could shake him. But add in some feelings, and he got… nervous.

Gajeel smiled at her light giggling, glad to see her relaxing, if only slightly. And it put his own nerves slightly at ease, too. With that thought, he gently cupped her face and kissed her again. And this time he didn't stop kissing. Levy was tense at first, but he took it nice and slow. They had to do this soon, true, but that didn't mean he was going to rush anything. He soon had her relaxed and kissing him back, as she had realized he just wanted to kiss her for a while first. He kept his hands in decent places, one on her face and the other at her waist.

After a time, he pulled back and gently stood them up. Levy wondered what he was doing, when he took off his cloak and spread it out over the bed, which he'd realized was quite old and rather filthy after having been left there who-knows how long to decay and collect dust. He'd prefer Levy not have to lay on it bare… so his cloak was sacrificed to do the job, and the large jacket easily covered most of the bed, spread out. Levy just blushed, tense once again.

"I-I… c-can we… not… on the bed?" she asked tensely, earning a raised brow from Gajeel. "W-who knows how many women were… raped there…" Ah, that's what this was about. He gave a soft sigh and looked at his alternatives. The floor or the wall. She deserved better than that for her first time.

"Shrimp, whoever was on this bed, willing or not, is long dead and in peace now." He finally said, trying to sooth her. "And the bed, itself, ain't done nothing wrong just by existing. Besides… you deserve so much more than bein taken against a wall or on the floor. You deserve more than _this_ , anyways, but I put my foot down with the bed, shrimp." She just shifted timidly and nodded. He did have a point, and the stone floor or a wall didn't sound comfortable for either of them. Gajeel kissed her temple, seeing that she'd agreed, and he gently led her to lay down on his cloak. She looked up at him with timid eyes and a cute blush as he crawled over her, caging her to the bed with his body. She felt so small and powerless against him… and that should have frightened her. But she just found it… enticing. Alluring.

They went back to kissing, and Levy slowly relaxed beneath him. At this angle, it made the kissing seem hotter, heavier. Gajeel had a hand tangled in her hair now, and his other hand was slowly trailing up and down her side. It finally trailed down to her thigh before sliding up beneath her dress. Levy gasped into his mouth again, tensing slightly, but she let him continue. She knew she needed to trust him… and this needed to happen or she'd never leave this horrible room. Gajeel wouldn't hurt her.

Eventually Gajeel pulled away from her lips, only to attack her neck with hot kisses and light nips. Levy found herself shuddering beneath him, little gasps and mewls escaping her as she learned quite quickly just how sensitive her neck was. Gajeel's hand beneath her dress was stroking her side sensually, and it finally slid further up. She gasped softly when she felt his calloused hand on her breast, touching it lightly as if testing the waters. When she made no sound of protest, he cup her fully, his thumb flicking over her nipple.

Levy let out a quiet mewl as he continued to tease her breast, all while his mouth continued sucking and biting at her neck. His other hand soon joined in, cupping her other breast and causing her dress to be hiked up a fair amount. Levy blushed, but couldn't stop the moan that escaped her as he pulled and rolled at her nipples, teasing the sensitive buds with alternating hard and light pinches. Each twist and tug, each mild sting of pain, only managed to shoot pleasure through her body and warmth to her core. And then her dress was suddenly gone, pulled off faster than she could ever hope to move, and it was no longer just his fingers teasing her tips. It was his mouth.

His fingers had sent a steady flow of warmth and pleasure through him… his mouth sent searing heat and bliss. Levy cried out softly, mostly in surprise, when a nipple was capture by his hot mouth. His tongue flicked over her bud teasingly as he sucked at her. And then he bit down with a low growl and, despite the mild sting of pain, Levy could only moan in pleasure, shivering beneath him as he made her feel things she'd never felt before.

Gajeel didn't even let her focus on her current state of undress, he went straight for pleasing her with his mouth, knowing it would be best to keep her distracted as things progressed. He planned to keep her in a pleasured haze as long as possible, til the end if he could. But he didn't see that happening. She'd realize at some point what he was doing.

He was surprised how long it took her to realize it, though. He'd managed to strip down to his boxers without her noticing, leaving them both in only a pair of undergarments. He'd kept her distracted with his mouth on her breasts or neck or lips, his hands never stopping in their goal to map every inch of her beautiful body. Her sweet moans were like music to his ears, and her skin tasted divine as he trailed his tongue over every single sensitive spot he'd discovered. He was back to sucking and biting at her neck while his hands teased her breasts, as he'd learned quickly that she just loved the attention to her neck. She would be covered in marks by the time he was done; she already had several.

It wasn't until he finally decided to move things along, that she came out of her haze. His fingers had just hooked into her panties when he heard her timid whimper. He looked up at her, finding her staring at him with nervous eyes. She made no move to stop him, so he slowly slid her panties off and tossed them aside, leaving her completely exposed to him. Sweet Mavis, she was beautiful. Lean and curvy with perky breasts that were nowhere near as small as she complained about and gorgeous long legs that just went on and on despite her height. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to anyone that asked.

He resumed his affections after taking her in, but she was more tense now. Nervous. As his hand slid between her legs, he heard another little whimper come from her, and he felt her hands grasp his shoulders nervously. He kissed her sweetly, then kissed a trail to her ear as his fingers continued to probe.

"Shh, just relax, shrimp. Trust me." He soothed to her in her ear. She nodded tensely against him and he continued, letting his fingers slide against her untouched folds. He pressed harder, slipping them into the folds and groaning softly as he found wetness there. Good, that means he was doin it right, even though she was incredibly nervous she was still aroused all the same. Pressing further, he found what he was looking for. Levy let out a strangle mewl as his finger found her clit and began to rub at it sensually. He returned to kissing her neck and teasing her breasts with his spare hand, adding to the delightful sensations his fingers were causing.

It didn't take long for Levy to relax as she gave in to the pleasure and returned to her hazy state again. She cried out cutely in pleasure when he suddenly slid a single digit into her untouched core, stroking and pumping in and out of her until she grasped his shoulders tightly with a startled cry as she came. He grinned against her neck as he realized that must have been the first time she's ever had an orgasm. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so surprised.

"Little Levy… ya never touched yerself before?" he hummed teasingly, earning an adorable blush from the panting girl beneath him. She timidly shook her head, much to his amusement. "So innocent." He hummed before claiming her lips. Mavis, knowing he was getting all of her firsts was hot. Perhaps not her first kiss, but her first deep kiss. He first orgasm. Her first time. Her first love. No man had ever claimed these before, and he felt honored to have that privilege. As he reveled in that, Levy mumbled something and he raised a brow at her. "Come again, shrimp?" he grinned at the play on words and how she caught it and blushed furiously.

"Can… c-can I… touch you, too?" she finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper. That was when Gajeel realized she had, in fact, just been laying back and letting him do as he pleased with her. He wrinkled his brows at this. Dammit, why hadn't he noticed? She was so timid and scared, and he realized she really knew next to nothing about this… or she'd been misinformed about how she was supposed to act. She shouldn't ever be afraid or hesitant to touch him.

"Baby, you can do whatever you want with me." He told her honestly, giving her a comforting smile. "I want you to touch me, too. This should be something we enjoy, so really do anything you want. Anything that feels good, Levy." He kissed her sweetly, happy to see her fear starting to fade.

Levy was still hesitant, at first. She reached out timidly towards him. She'd… always wanted to touch him. More than what happened naturally during jobs or when patching up injuries. She wanted to know what he felt like, and if those muscles were as hard as they appeared. A tentative squeeze to his biceps as he flexed for her with a grin told her they were, indeed, hard. But the skin covering them was soft and warm and pleasant. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, then down his chest. He let her, waiting patiently as she explored. He knew the heavy mood was dying down in the wake of her exploration, but he could always fix that later. Right now, her comfort was the most important thing. He wanted her to be comfortable with him no matter what.

Gajeel couldn't help but groan as her tiny hands splayed over his abs and trailed lower. He watched her face turn crimson again as her fingers brushed against the hem of his boxers, and she took in the sight of his very noticeable bulge. She looked up at him with nervous eyes, swallowing thickly before speaking.

"Can… can I…" she couldn't find the words, but he knew what she was trying to ask. Without a word, he got off the bed and stood up. Hooking his thumb into the hemline, he pulled the boxers off and discarded them, standing there fully nude and letting her take him in. After a minute or two, he crawled back onto the bed and was leaning over her again. Her eyes never left a certain prominent part of his anatomy, and he chuckled at her wide, nervous eyes.

"It'll fit." He assured her unasked question, bringing a hand up to cup her face. He kissed her sweetly again, smiling as she relaxed against him. "We won't do it just yet. I'm gonna make sure yer good and ready before we get that far."

And he did. The heavy mood returned with passionate kissing and touching. Gajeel resumed his ministrations with her clit and core, and he groaned as the curious Levy tentatively touched his member at the same time. She'd turned questioning eyes to him at some point, and he had barely been able to rasp out to her that she should stroke him. It didn't take long for her to get the hang of it, and they were both soon pleasuring each other at the same time.

Levy came long before he even felt his end coming. She released him as she rode out her high, and he decided now was as good a time as any. She was finally relaxed completely beneath him, she was soaking wet, and she now had full faith in his ability to make her feel good. So, while she was still coming down from her high, he pulled her legs up around his waist and got into position. He kissed her deeply, hungrily, to distract her as he began to push into her with slow, cautious thrusts. He felt her tense up at the new sensation, but she soon relaxed, which made his movements much easier. When he had finally seated himself fully inside of her, they were both panting heavily.

"You good, shrimp?" Gajeel breathed, looking down at her with gentle eyes. She looked bewildered, but there was no more fear in her eyes, and no hint of pain. A good sign. She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his, and he gave her a gentle grin. "I fucking love you." He knew he'd told her he wouldn't say it much… but he made an exception in this case. She needed to know it, needed to hear it. Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a soft sniff.

"I love you, too." She whispered through her tears. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple, and then he slowly withdrew from her until only the tip remained inside. She looked up at him with confused, nervous eyes, and he just smiled at her innocence before plunging back in with a light thrust. Her gasp was adorable, and served to spur him on. He did it again, this time swallowing her gasp with a hot kiss, and again and again. He picked up the pace, increased the strength, changed the angle. Levy was soon crying out beneath him, all but sobbing in bliss as he made her feel pleasure she never knew existed.

Gajeel groaned and buried his face in her hair as he took her rather roughly for her first time. But her cries of pleasure and her pleas for more assured him that she was enjoying it. Meanwhile he was in nirvana, having finally claimed the woman who'd stolen his cold iron heart. To top it off, she felt so good. She was so tight, she fit him like a glove, and he could already feel her was pulsing around him as she was so close to the edge. He found himself right there, with her, and her climax caused her to clamp down around him tightly, forcing him into his own. He groaned loudly as he spilled himself deeply inside of her.

They collapsed, Gajeel just barely keeping his weight off of her tiny form. He stayed inside of her, loving the feel of her walls around him and wanting to delay withdrawing from her warmth as long as he could. She didn't seem to mind, as she was laying there, dazed and panting. Neither of them wanted to move, and neither of them did move… until something happened.

The room seemed to ripple with magic for a moment before the rune broke. Both Levy and Gajeel gasped in shock as the magic from the rune flew straight into Levy, right into her stomach, and then disappeared. Levy turned frightened eyes to Gajeel. She'd never seen or heard of a rune doing that before. What did it mean? Gajeel wanted to know, too, and he was quick to check Levy over for anything weird. It wasn't until he pressed his nose to the place where the magic entered her that he realized what had happened. He sat up with a jolt and looked around at the writing on the walls. It was all… in draconic. He could… read it, and far better than Levy could. His eyes went wide as he read the words on the wall, and he swallowed thickly as he turned back to Levy.

"Did you… know this was draconic?" he asked her with wide eyes. She blushed a bit and nodded. It had been part of what prompted her to take the job in translating the history written on the walls. Her infatuation with dragon slayers, a certain one in particular, had led her to accept it, feeling as if the job was made just for her.

"What… what does it say?" she asked timidly, sitting up with a slight wince that had Gajeel smirking a bit proudly despite the situation.

"Well, er… ya weren't wrong… about this bein devoted to the god of fertility. And the purpose of these rooms." He told her, wishing she'd been wrong on that part, at least. "But… there was a reason virgins were held and bedded here. They sacrificed their virginity, willingly or not, in order ta become pregnant with dragon slayers…" he trailed off, looking pointedly at her stomach where the magic had entered. "And… the rune responded ta that. It… made ya extremely fertile even though ya weren't before. I can smell it, now... yer practically in heat."

"You… you mean I'm…" Levy flushed, her eyes going wide at the implications.

"Not yet, but…" Gajeel swallowed thickly, thinking how to word it. "Dragon slayers, they got some potent stuff… and yer currently very, _very_ susceptible to it. I'd say… there's about a 99 percent chance you'll get pregnant, Levy… with my kid." He swallowed again, and then pulled her into his arms as a sudden surge of emotion swelled within him. "I… you know I'll be there for you… right? You, the… the baby. I swear I will be. I didn't know this would happen, Levy, and I know ya didn't want this, but… but I can't say I'm upset cause, fuck, just thinkin of a little baby with red eyes and blue hair makes my heart race and…" this time he was the one silence with a kiss. He stared down at Levy, his eyes full of awe as she gave him a gentle, understanding smile.

"I… thought I wouldn't want this… but I don't... feel upset. I... maybe I wanted this deep down." she admitted with an adorable blush. "I… everything's so new and this happened… I'm scared but I know everything will be alright… right?"

"Of course it will be, shrimp. Cause I'm gonna take good care of ya. And the kid. I swear." He grinned and kissed her again, and they happily returned to the lovemaking that they knew would only increase their chance at that baby with red eyes and blue hair.

Outside the temple ruins, Jet and Droy waited with blushes on their cheeks as cries and groans echoed through the corridors and out the doors, letting them know exactly what was going on down there. Not that they didn't already know. They'd known since before they came to the ruins that this would be the end result. They knew exactly what trap awaited Levy, and how she would escape it. It was all planned. How? Why? By who...?!

Take one guess…

Mira...

-END-

* * *

Well, welcome to my little side project while I'm working on Guns and Roses, everyone! This is where I am going to start posting all the little one shots that come into my head. Gajeel and Levy only, as that's what I specialize in. I may eventually add a few other pairings but I'm not sure for now.

 _ **Note: I am accepting requests/suggestions/prompts.**_ If you want to see me write something, comment! I might not do it, be warned, but more often than not I will try, just to see if I can. But you have to COMMENT! And like and follow, too, or you won't see what I come up with.

Please try to keep suggestions/prompts reasonable, and make it easy to understand what you want. Please don't give me a paragraph or try to dictate what I write, cause that's not the point of _suggestions._

Anyways, tell me what you think of this one, and comment if you wanna see anything particular. Keep an eye out for an update soon. I have a few of these saved up.

Check out "Guns and Roses" while you wait and please, for the love of God, don't go read "The Long-Haul" because I am super embarrassed by that one and honestly contemplating deleting it. OMG it's... cringey. Cute, I gotta admit. But that prompt... _cringe_.

Anyways...

Thanks for reading!

-Everythingnerd12


	3. The Boss

_Prompt: Suggested by Mizuyama Makiko: Gajeel is an important businessman and Levy is his secretary._

 _Rating: M_

 _Warnings: lemon_

 **The Boss**

"Thank you for calling Fairy Tail Incorporated, how may I help you?" A sweet voice from a beautiful young woman hummed into the phone. Sitting at her desk, the woman held the phone expertly between her ear and shoulder as she typed into her computer at the same time. She lightly blew a strand of her wavy blue hair out of her face before responding to the client. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Redfox is in a meeting at the moment. May I take a message? Yes, sir, I will be sure he returns your call." She assured the client sweetly as she typed up the message and made a memo for him to call the very important client back. "Thank you, have a wonderful day, Mr. Mashima."

Levy sighed softly when she hug up the phone, and she gave a roll of her shoulder. Talking on the phone like that all day got to her sometimes. She made a mental note to book a massage sometime soon, and then she got back to work. Her boss would be back from his meeting any minute, and she already had a long list of things for him that he needed to do, organized into a handy checklist for clarity. Honestly, her boss would be lost without her. He'd told her as such on more than one occasion.

Right on time, Mr. Gajeel Redfox walked back into his office with his suit jacket in his hand as he loosened his tie with his other. He looked rather annoyed. Levy had the feeling the meeting didn't go as planned. Already, she was planning to make him some tea to help him relax. She held up the clipboard he'd deemed the Taskmaster, as it was the same clipboard Levy used every day to let him know what he needed to do. He took it from her and looked it over with a scowl.

"There's so much." he groaned, exasperated. This long day just got longer. Levy looked up at him with a sympathetic smile, taking him in. He looked exhausted, his crimson eyes drooping slightly with bags beneath them. He was working himself to death, and it showed; he needed to relax. Levy let her eyes travel from his eyes to his many piercings, trailing them over the studs in his brows down to the ones in his nose and chin. He only got away with being so heavily pierced in this kind of work environment because he was practically famous. Well, in the business world, anyways. Everyone knew who Gajeel Redfox was, and the piercings were his calling card, honestly. His long wild hair used to be his calling card, too, until he cut it short. That hair took a lot of time and effort to maintain and, as he got busier and busier at work, he had less and less time to deal with it.

"I can handle some of those, if you need." Levy offered her boss, who glanced at her with a tired look. He quickly spotted her own clipboard on her desk and he saw it was full of things she already needed to do, with a list far longer than his, and he knew more was coming in. They were both very busy today. At least it was Friday, and they didn't have to work tomorrow.

"You got yer hands full, already." he sighed, shaking his head. Then he gave a small grin as an idea came to him. "Actually, I do need yer help with something. Won't take long." he motioned her to follow him into his office. Levy made sure all her calls would be sent to voicemail before she got up to follow him, straightening out her pencil skirt as she walked and wondering what it was he needed help with. As soon as she was in his office, Mr. Redfox shut the door and locked it. Levy squeaked a bit in surprise when he suddenly grabbed her and sat her down on top of his desk. "Just a little pick-me-up." he grinned before kissing her deeply.

"G-Gajeel, w-we don't have time for this." Levy panted when he finally pulled away to focus on unzipping her skirt.

"I think we can spare fifteen minutes." he hummed as he trailed hot kisses up her neck. "And that's _Mr. Redfox_ , to you." he growled sensually in her ear, loving how she shivered beneath him.

"M-Mr. Redfox... i-it'll cut into our lunch hour..." she tried again to dissuade him, though she was beginning to want it, too. How could she not? He was a very handsome man, and she knew from experience that he was _very_ good at this.

"I'll order something to be delivered to us. We can eat at our desks." he chuckled, nipping at her neck and reveling in her soft moan. "And I'll take ya out to dinner tonight. Anywhere you want." He grinned when she was finally free of her restrictive skirt, and he quickly pushed her onto her back. He leaned over her and captured her lips again as he quickly freed himself from his suit pants. Levy gave up on changing his mind at this point. She knew the man was too stubborn to back down from anything once he'd made his decision, not to mention the fact that she was already incredibly wet just thinking about this. She moaned into his mouth as she felt him pull her lace panties to the side and press into her. He swallowed her adorable gasp as he plunged into her with a firm thrust.

Levy mewled and moaned as he set a fast, brutal pace right away. She wrapped her legs around his hips and gripped at his arms for support as he took her roughly on his desk. He groaned as he already felt his end creeping up on him. He wanted to make sure she got there, too, so he hooked her legs over his shoulders and increased the pace. He swallowed her beautiful scream with a kiss as the change caused him to hit just the right spot, and he grinned as he realized she might even cum before he did at this angle. He kept it up, kissing her hungrily to muffle her screams of pleasure, and he finally felt her pulse wildly around him as she stiffened with her climax. He groaned as he finally came, too, emptying himself into her tight little cavern.

He panted heavily as he stood there, his nerves still a bit too fried to move. Levy was in no better condition, breathing heavily as she lay, dazed, on his desk. Her body still trembled with aftershocks of her pleasure. After a minute or two, Gajeel finally withdrew from her warmth, earning a soft moan from the woman. He grinned down at her as he helped her into a sitting position, and then he gave her a sweet kiss.

"Worth it?" he asked with a grin, his eyes shining with amusement. Levy could only nod. It was just what they both needed, a bit of stress relief on a very stressful day. Her own eyes twinkled with amusement as she recalled his earlier promise, and she gave him a wide smile as she pulled her skirt back on.

"I want to go to that little bistro again." she told him, earning a soft chuckle from the businessman as he fixed his own clothes.

"Whatever you want." he nodded easily, fixing his tie up as Levy straightened his desk up for him. She picked up the Taskmaster and handed it back to him with a wink.

"Time to get back to work, _Mis-ter Red-Fox_." she enunciated with a sultry voice that made him groan and reach out for her again. She giggled as she was pulled into his arms, and he silenced her with a hungry kiss that promised her there would be more to come. Later. He grinned crookedly at her when they parted.

"Yer the boss, _Mrs. Redfox_."

* * *

Haha so this was just a short little smutty office scene. I hope it met your expectations, Makiko!

By the way, in case y'all didn't notice, I changed my username to Nerdy12. Not really sure why, I just felt like it. Anyways, I used to be Everythingnerd12, but now I'm not, so don't be confused when you see that Nerdy12 from now on.

Also Zack Marcus, please tone it down in the comments. I like suggestions, and I appreciate the enthusiasm, but it's a bit much...

Like always, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think!

Give me suggestions! I may or may not accept them, but more often than not I will.

Thanks!

-Nerdy12


	4. Treasure

_Prompt: Not really a prompt, just a random idea I got_

 _Rating: T_

 **Treasure**

Loud monstrous roars echoed throughout the rich valley surrounded by mountains. Two beasts of legend, feared by mankind, were clashing over territory. Dragons; large, muscular, scaled, fire-breathing, lizard-like beasts with deadly claws and enormous wings; were the most dangerous creatures to ever exist. And the most territorial.

This battle consisted of an old dragon and a young one. The young dragon, slightly smaller than the elder, was large and muscular with black scales covering its body and sharp horns protruding from its head. He was younger, yes, but he was healthier and stronger than his older enemy. He was the one defending his land. It was good land. Many mountains to build a nest on, a lush valley with a large river… plenty of food. The elder dragon, a large green beast with broken horns and many scars, wanted his land. He may be older and weaker, but he was more experienced… and that made him dangerous.

They fought ferociously. Claws and tails swung left and right, maws filled with sharp teeth gnashed and gnawed, fire was spat all over the place. The area around their battle was full of toppled, burnt trees. The ground was torn apart by large claws and bodies.

The young dragon was holding his ground, despite the elder having the advantage. Most dragons would have admitted defeat by now and abandoned their land. He was young and healthy, after all, he could always find more land. But he refused to give up. His treasure was in this land, and he would protect his treasure with his life, if need be. He would not let this newcomer have his precious treasure!

The elder dragon finally gave up. The younger one refused to back down, and the elder was losing his stamina. He had taken many brutal injuries from the young dragon, and he could not afford to take more, unlike the younger one who could handle such injuries in his youth. With an angry roar, the elder took to the skies and fled. He needed to find some place to lick his wounds… and then he would move on.

The young dragon was victorious. He was injured and weakened, but he had defended his land and his treasure. With a roar of victory, he returned to his nest. Landing outside of his nest, a large cave in the mountains, he transformed from his battle form back into his base form.

Dragons looked a lot like humans in their base forms, with only a few obvious differences. Namely, they kept their wings, though they shrank to match their new size. A few scales also covered some parts of their bodies, and the males retained their sharp teeth.

This dragon, in his base form, was a tall and very muscular male. He had long, wild black hair that flowed down his back, between his black wings. Black and dark gray scales lined the edges of his hair and showed in patches around his shoulders and ribs. He was heavily pierced in his face, with silver studs in his chin, nose, ears, and eyebrows. Crimson eyes and sharp teeth completed his dangerous look.

He retained his injuries in his base form. Bruises and scratches covered him, and there was a deep gash on his shoulder that was still bleeding. That shoulder would be healing for a while, but at least he could still hunt and defend his land. He had more important things to worry about, anyways. He needed to make sure his treasure was safe.

The dragon hurried into his nest, letting out a loud growl to alert anyone inside the nest of his presence. As soon as he reached the main cavern, a small female dragon ran into his arms, holding him tightly as she cried in relief. He returned the embrace as he looked her over.

Female dragons looked more like humans than males did, especially when they were young… young females did not even have wings. This female was young, indeed… just barely sexually mature, in fact. She was short in her base form and quite small in her battle form, as well. Wavy blue hair framed her heart-shaped face, and tear-filled hazel eyes stared up at the male dragon. Small blue and white scales were along her hairline and neck, and he knew of more around her waist beneath her white dress she was wearing. The white dress was flowing, and it bunched around her stomach a bit to show that she was heavily pregnant.

This was the male's mate… and she was expecting. This was why he fought so hard to defend his land. This female… she was his treasure.

* * *

I wrote this in, like, ten minutes right after I woke up. That's how sudden this idea came to me. I know it's not smutty or anything, but I thought it was cute. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thanks for reading!

-Nerdy12


	5. The Black Knight

_Prompt: Not really a prompt, more of a teaser for a much larger, much longer story I've been secretly working on for a while now. So if this gets good reviews, be expecting a fully story._

 _Rating: M_

 **The Black Knight**

Levy sighed softly as she walked down the long empty corridors, her escort a single pace in front of her to her left. She watched the ground as she walked, but she could not stop glancing at the large male escorting her. He was tall and muscular, but all that muscle was hidden by thick black armor. But she knew what was beneath that armor, knew how it felt to have those muscles pressed against her. Her eyes traveled up, looking over his battle-worn armor with scratches and scuffs but not real damage. Finally, she glanced up at his face, or where his face would be, were it not covered in that thick helmet of his. He was a handsome man, beneath that armored helm. Intimidating… but handsome, and his piercings only accentuated his dangerous appeal.

He was her husband. The black knight. Black Steel Gajeel. He was the most fearsome warrior in Fiore, his power only matched by the Red Knight, the Knight of Flame, Natsu Dragneel; who also took the name of The Salamander. The two were known as the best dragon slayers to have ever existed. With this title came power, wealth, glory… King Makarov, himself, employed them as his favored knights, and bestowed his nieces to them as wives. Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the King's adopted brother… she went to Knight Natsu. And Levy McGarden, daughter of Liza McGarden, half-sister of the king… she was given to the Black Knight.

They had no say in it, of course. They were women, after all, and nobility on top of that. They were nothing more than pawns to be used for men, especially the king. It mattered not that Lucy fancied another man or that Levy was just barely old enough to be eligible for marriage. Levy deemed herself lucky, however, because Gajeel had taken note of her age and had offered to court her for a year, first.

Lucy had been wed a fortnight after meeting her husband. Knight Natsu did not treat her badly… but he was an energetic, foolish man who liked to play around, and Lucy was so… reserved. They were both quick to anger, however, and Levy wondered if that's the common ground they'd found which had led to a happy marriage.

Levy had… almost immediately… fallen for her husband. He had scared her, at first. He was a cold, intimidating man who always seemed to be in that armor of his. Their first meeting had not gone well. The second meeting… he'd lost the armor, hoping to seem less frightening to the young woman he wanted to wed. It had worked well enough, and she'd agreed to a walk through the castle gardens… alone. When they emerged some time later, Levy practically had hearts in her eyes.

She'd fallen in love with him quickly, and that had frightened her a bit. But she loved how he treated her sweetly, but talked to her bluntly about whatever was on his mind. He'd seen how she hated the spoiled life of nobility, had told her that he detested it, as well. He'd told her she should be free to do as she pleased… but he hoped it would please her to wed him one day. They continued with their courtship after that, and Levy found herself eager for his visits. They were wed a fortnight after her seventeenth summer.

"You've got hearts in yer eyes, love." Her husband's muffled, amused voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up at him with a pretty blush, seeing his crimson eyes through his visor. They were full of mirth, and it made her smile a bit.

"Just thinking of you, husband." She smiled, earning a soft chuckle from the armored male as he stopped walking and turned to look at her. He nodded his head to the door they'd stopped in front of.

"I'll be back from the meeting soon. Go have fun with yer friends." He told her softly, earning a beautiful smile from his wife. He opened the door for her, glancing inside to see the wives of the other knights in the tea room, waiting for their hostess. Levy walked into the room, giving him one more glance before he closed the door and walked away. He grinned beneath his helmet. He'd caught the look in her eyes when she'd looked back at him. How could he not? She wanted him, and he would be happy to give her what she wanted that night… but first he had a meeting to get to.

"Levy, dear, you are sooo lucky." Mira fanned herself as Levy took a seat on a reclining couch.

"Eh? Whatever do you mean, Mira?" Levy tilted her head in question at her friend as Lucy poured her a cup of tea.

"You somehow ended up with a gentle giant. He treats you so well, dear. Far better than my Laxus treats me."

"Mira, from what I've heard he is by no means gentle." Lucy giggled behind her hand, throwing Levy a teasing wink that had her quickly blushing.

"Eh? Is this true?" Lisanna leaned forward with wide eyes. All eyes were on Levy, who was blushing furiously.

"T-that… h-he's rather… rough in the bedroom." She admitted quietly through her blush. The other women giggled, aside from Lisanna, who looked rather horrified.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Lisanna found herself asking. "W-when my husband even tries to go harder, it hurts horribly."

"Eh? I-I… I like it." Levy said with wide eyes, herself. Why would it hurt horribly, she wondered? "D-does your husband not... prepare you?"

"Prepare… me?" Lisanna was confused. Out of all the women, she'd been married the shortest amount of time. She knew very little about matters in the bedroom, and it's not like it was commonplace to speak of such things.

"Oh, sister…" Mira sighed softly. "You should really tell your husband to make sure you're ready before he takes you."

"But ready how?"

"Wet, Lisanna." Lucy was the most experienced and the least bashful of the group, having been married the longest. "If there is wetness down there, that means you are ready. The more the merrier. But he should not touch you if there is no wetness. That makes it painful and uncomfortable."

"Eh? I-I had no idea…"

"Well, girls, it looks like we're going to be giving little Lisanna some tips tonight." Mira giggled.

"Oh, this will be so fun." Lucy smiled, and the girls quickly dissolved into talking of things of the bedroom while they waited for their husbands to finish their meeting.

* * *

Levy hummed softly to herself as she got ready for bed, sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair out with a happy smile. She was lost in the song in her head, so she didn't notice it as her topless husband came up behind her. She gave a startled gasp as strong arms slid around her waist and a broad chest pressed against her back. She felt lips on her neck and she blushed at this, but she smiled at her husband as she looked at him through the mirror.

"Good evening." She giggled a bit as he peppered her neck with light kisses. He just grunted in response, glancing up at her through the mirror.

"Wife, why do you bother wearing night clothes around me?" he smirked at her as he fingered the thin negligee she wore. She shivered as he lightly bit at her neck. "You know I'm just gonna rip them off."

"Perhaps I enjoy giving you an extra obstacle." Levy teased him a bit, loving how he growled against her neck, his voice full of mirth and want. She gasped as she was suddenly in the air. She found herself thrown over her husband's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She blushed but couldn't stop giggling as he carried her over to their bed.

"You dare tease yer husband? That deserves punishment, naughty wife." He grinned as he deposited her onto the bed, laughing as she bounced a bit. He enjoyed having her heated eyes on him as he untied the sash holding his trousers up. He held onto the sash but let the pants fall, loving how her eyes instantly went to one place. He crawled over her, moving her with ease so that her head was against the pillows, and then he grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. She stared up at him with wide, curious eyes, and he just grinned down at her before tying her wrists to the bedposts with his sash.

"Eh?" Levy blushed as she realized what he did. He'd never tied her up like this before. It was new and quite thrilling, but... "B-but how will you get my gown off this way?"

"Simple." Her husband grinned at her, taking the flimsy fabric in his hands and ripping it apart, much to her shock and awe. "I told ya, love, I was gonna rip it off." Gajeel chuckled as she was finally bare beneath him.

"You brute." She said in mock horror, but her smile was winning control over her face. She so loved his little displays of power, like when he carried her easily with one arm or tore her clothes as if they were paper. She gasped in shock when she felt her husband's hand between her legs, rubbing against her sensually.

"You love it." He grinned down at her. "Yer so ready for me, already. My poor wife has been thinking of this all day." He crawled over her body, loving how she eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer.

"There's no helping it, not when my husband is _the_ Black Steel Gajeel." Levy breathed out, shivering pleasantly as he pressed against her entrance. "Please, Gajeel… no playing, tonight. I need you."

"Levy, you have me." He grinned as he plunged into her. She moaned beautifully for him, pulling against her restraints as he took her roughly. It was not long before he had her crying out her pleasure to the heavens. He untied her then, and flipped her onto her hands and knees before taking her again. She screamed for him one more time before he came undone, spilling himself inside of her. They collapsed on the bed, Gajeel pulling his tiny wife into his arms as they came down from their highs. He chuckled as Levy began to drift off to sleep, and he took her chin in his hand, pulling her up for a kiss. "Sleep well, Levy. I love you."

"I love you, Gajeel." She yawned softly before letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Levy waited anxiously by the door to their home, glancing out the window every few seconds for signs of her husband. A scout had just reported his return to their lands, and she was ever so eager to see him. Finally, she caught sight of him on horseback. Her heart fluttered in her chest at seeing him. He was fully donned in his black suit of armor, riding on his trusted steed, Pantherlily, a beautiful but very strong black stallion, his only blemish being a small scar around his left eye. The horse was also armored, but much lighter as to not restrict his mobility.

Gajeel dismounted from his steed close to the castle doors, and walked inside, more than ready to get rid of his armor. Levy waited just inside, her lady in waiting, Wendy, a few steps behind her. Both women seemed anxious for some reason, and this made Gajeel raise a brow at them, not that they could see it through his helmet. He removed his helm to get a better look at his wife, who was waiting patiently for him to address her.

"Are you well, wife?" he questioned in mild confusion. His wife smiled, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"More than well. I have wonderful news, but I would love to hear of your trip, first." Well, this intrigued him. What news could she have that would make her so happy yet anxious?

"It was uneventful, and long. Tell me, what's this news, love?" Gajeel questioned, stepping closer to her and raising a brow at her. She bit her lip and seemed to almost bounce in place, she was so excited to share this news with him. She glanced to Wendy, who gave her a reassuring nod, and then she met her husband's eyes.

"Gajeel, I am with child." She surprised herself by how calmly she said it. She watched as her husband's eyes went wide with shock at this news, then filled with utter joy.

"Truly?" he breathed, as if afraid by questioning it, it would be undone. Levy smiled happily and nodded, placing her hands on her still-flat stomach.

"I realized it while you were away." She told him happily. "I truly carry your child." She ended with a squeal as her husband scooped her up and spun her around with a joyful laugh.

"A baby, love! We will have a child of our own!" he laughed happily as she joined in with delighted giggles. Then she blushed as her husband began to carry her away. "This calls for celebration, love." The placement of his hand on her rear gave his intentions away. He laughed heartily at her pretty blush as he walked off with her.

"Milord, do be mindful of the babe." Wendy called out with a giggle as she watched the couple leave. Truly, she'd never seen two people so in love. She was so happy for them.

* * *

So this was just a small teaser. Honestly, the stuff I have written up for this potential story is much better. But tell me if you guys would be interested in a full-on story about the Black Knight and Levy.

Sorry it's been a while since I posted. I'm working on a couple of suggested prompts but I'm currently waiting for my motivation to come back to me. For those that are curious, the next few prompts (in no particular order or time deadline) are: Delinquent Gajeel and bookworm girlfriend Levy in a high school setting; Bad boy Gajeel seduces his professor; Innocent Levy is looking for some extra tutoring; two teachers have a little fun between classes; some sort of master and maid situation; and a snow storm traps Gajeel and Levy in a cabin. Again, no idea when these will come to pass, or in what order, but be on the lookout for them!

Thanks for reading, guys! Please, please comment!

-Nerdy12


	6. A Quiet Place

Prompt: Gajeel shows Levy his secret retreat

Rating: K

 **A Quiet Place**

Levy's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to focus on her book. Jet and Droy sat at the table in the middle of the guild hall with her, as usual... but also as usual, they were bickering loudly with each other. It was very distracting, and Levy was getting annoyed. She'd finally gotten the new book she'd ordered weeks ago and she desperately wanted to read it... but it looked like she wouldn't be reading it here. With a heavy sigh, the script mage stood up and walked away from her friends in search of a quiet place to read.

She went to her go-to reading spot: the guild library. Usually, it was quite empty. Not many people knew about it, and fewer tended to visit it. However, it seemed today was an exception. There were people in the library, alright... Cana and Laxus were using it as a 'secret' place to do the nasty. Levy blanched the instant she heard it, and she scurried out of there before they even knew they'd been discovered.

Time for plan B: her apartment. She left the guild hall, unaware of crimson eyes watching her, and she hurried home. At least she knew her apartment would be quiet for sure! However, as she rounded the corner and came within viewing distance of her apartment, she was greeted with a horrible sight. The building next to hers... was doing renovations! Loudly, she might add. She could hear the hammers and power equipment from down the block!

Plan C, then. The book store!

"Closed?!" Levy exclaimed in disbelief after walking all the way across town to her favorite book store. And then she realized... it was Sunday, and the book store wasn't open on Sundays.

How about the nearby cafe? It was usually quiet and a great place to read... but today it was packed as they had a sale on a certain type of coffee.

The park? Some sort of music event was going on.

The riverfront? Fishing contest.

The forest? Crawling with Vulcans this time of year.

The church?! Someone was getting married!

Levy shouted loudly in frustration, pulling at her hair as she realized she had nowhere to go! Nowhere was quiet enough for her to just sit down and read in comfort! She decided to just go back to the guild and give up on trying to read today.

She bumped into a brick wall with arms as she was walking back into the guild. Said arms caught her, keeping her from falling on her ass. She looked up in surprise, finding Gajeel staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay, shrimp?" he checked.

"Y-yeah." she sighed softly. "But you've got to be made of bricks or something, Gajeel." His unique laughter filled her ears, making her smile just a bit.

"More like Iron, shrimp. Gihi." he chuckled at her. "But... I didn't mean physically, short stuff. Ya look pretty down. What's wrong?"

"I'm just frustrated." Levy sighed, defeated. "I got a new book, but I can't find anywhere quiet enough to read at."

"Ya try the library?" Gajeel questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. She was usually always in the library, after all... so why wasn't she there now, if she wanted to read so badly?

"I did. But apparently it's become a hookup place because not many people know about it." Levy huffed. "I've tried everywhere, Gajeel. The library, the church, the park, even my apartment is noisy. It's like the world is against me reading today!" she was pulling at her hair again, frustrated tears in her eyes. Gajeel couldn't help but think she was awfully cute when she was like this. But he wished he could help somehow. He wondered where would be a good place for her to read in peace... but only one place came to mind.

"I... think I know a place, shrimp. Nice and quiet... and nobody knows where it is but me." Gajeel told her, earning a surprised look from the tiny script mage. "Ya gotta swear not to tell anyone where it is."

"I promise." She nodded quickly. Anything to be able to find a nice quiet place. Gajeel smiled and gestured for her to follow him, and then he led her towards the outskirts of town. To the scrapyard. "Here?" Levy questioned at his choice of location. Lot's of people knew where the scrapyard was, and it was usually pretty noisy as a lot of machines were processing the metal. Levy figured this was where he got most of the iron he ate.

"You'll see." he grinned back at her. They made their way through the noisy junkyard, dodging workers in their heavy machinery. Levy was starting to really doubt Gajeel. Why in the world would he take her to such a loud place?!

He led her to the very back on the junkyard, where there were far less workers. It was, admittedly, quieter back here than she thought it would be. But the noise in the distance was still annoying. And then they walked around a tall pile of steel beams, and Levy was surprised to find that the scrapyard was enclosed on the back side by a steep hill. In that steep hill... there was a man-made opening with thick iron poles, obviously Gajeel's, reinforcing the original wooden beams that formed an entrance.

"What... is it?" Levy looked at the dark entrance curiously as they came closer and closer.

"An old mine." Gajeel told her. "Found it when I was basically livin out here, after the Phantom Lord shit went down. I reinforced everything, so it's safe, don't worry." He led her into the mine, uncaring of the darkness. Levy quickly used her magic to get a word of light above them so she could see, and she saw that this mine went very deep into the hill. Gajeel kept walking further and further in. Levy could see his iron beams all over the place, supporting the old, deteriorating mine. It took her a while to realize that she could feel a draft, even this far in... which meant there was another entrance somewhere.

Sure enough, after walking for a few minutes, they came out of another entrance. Levy blinked against the bright sunlight, her eyes having adjusted to the dim light inside the mine. When her vision cleared, she gasped loudly at what she saw. The mine let out into a beautiful large valley with a small lake in the center. Birds chirped softly all around them and a gentle breeze blew through the air... it was so quiet and peaceful and so, so beautiful.

"This is amazing, Gajeel." Levy said in awe as she took it all in. She spotted something near the lake, and she realized it was a shack. With as much metal as it was made out of, it was no wonder that the shack was Gajeel's handiwork. She had almost forgotten that Gajeel was basically homeless for a while. Remembering that brought a painful pang to her heart. As cruel as he was back then, he didn't deserve homelessness. "You... lived out here?"

"Right after the war? Yeah." Gajeel sighed softly. Those were bad times, right after the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Phantom Lord basically disbanded without Jose, and while other members had family they could return to or friends that would help them out... Gajeel had none of that. He'd ended up homeless and poor very quickly, and he stayed that way until Makarov approached him when he was in the scrapyard.

"Didn't have nowhere ta go." he continued. "Couldn't find work, couldn't buy food. This place had water and some small animals ta catch, plus all the iron I could eat not far away. And it was nice and quiet. No people. Just... me." And that wasn't really a perk. Antisocial as he was, he did get lonely... sometimes.

"Is this where you go when you disappear?" Levy asked curiously. There were times he would just disappear. Nobody knew where he was, and he wasn't off on a job. Even Lily couldn't find him. Gajeel took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah." he told her. "Look, shrimp, I ain't a people person. I come out here when I need ta be alone. Recharge my batteries." he shrugged a bit. "That's why I don't want anyone else learning about this place."

"Then why tell me?" Levy asked with wide eyes. This place was special to him. It was his retreat, like the library was hers. He didn't want anyone knowing about it... so why did he bring her here?

"I trust you. I know yer not gonna come here ta bug me, and yer not gonna tell others about this place. Besides..." he looked away to hide the small blush on his cheeks, "ya wanted someplace quiet ta read. Think this will work?" he asked, gesturing to the valley. Levy blushed a bit at his obviously high view of her. He really trusted her. And she found it flattering and... sweet. Especially because he took her here to make her happy. So she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Gajeel. This really means a lot to me." she told him sweetly, giving him a dazzling smile. He stared at her for a moment before smiling back, giving her a true, genuine, soft smile.

 _This means a lot to me, too, shrimp_ , he said in his head. _But... you'll never know just how much._

* * *

I thought this would be a nice cute chapter. It's not really my best work, but it's cute, right? Thank you Lilian for the idea! I hope this met your expectations.

Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Give me suggestions!

Thanks for reading!

-Nerdy12


	7. The Apocalypse

_Rating: T_

 **The** **Apocalypse**

Levy never, in a million years, would have thought she'd survive the zombie apocalypse this long. She was tiny and weak and a coward, after all. Her only redeemable feature was her brain… which all the zombies wanted. Surely she would have been bitten or eaten a year ago, when the outbreak first started.

Yet here she was. Alive and healthy… and with the most surprising companion keeping her safe.

"Keep up, shrimp, or they'll get ya." Her companion's voice was gruff and filled with annoyance as he walked on ahead of her. He turned back to see what was taking her so long to catch up, as she was usually good about staying close to him. He found her lost in thought – again – with a brainless and legless zombie crawling up behind her. He scoffed and quickly pulled her girl out of the way and into his arms, startling her.

"Gajeel, what the…" she protested at the sudden movement, only to go silent as she realized he'd just kept her from being bitten.

"You idiot." He growled in reprimand at her, giving her a sharp glare. "Do ya want ta get bit? Cause yer gonna at this rate." He told her, swinging his leg around her to knock the crawler a good distance away. This one didn't have a lower half of his body, so he was very slow moving. Not worth the effort of killing. Still, the mindless beast somehow managed to bite down on Gajeel's ankle. He just scoffed. "Yeah, nice try pal. Yer a bit late to my party."

He wasn't worried about the bite in the slightest… because he was already a zombie.

Gajeel had been one of the first to get bitten in Magnolia. He was on the outskirts of town when the first horde arrived. Overwhelmed by their numbers, he somehow managed to keep from getting eaten completely and escaped with a single bite. Knowing what would happen to him, he had his friend tie him to a tree before he turned. If he was going to become some horrible flesh-eating monster, at least he could keep himself from hurting more people. So he stayed tied to that tree until well after he had turned.

At first, he was a hungry monster just like the others. He snarled at any human that passed, and tried to escape his bindings to no avail. But then something odd happened. Three days after he turned, he regained his sanity, and the cravings went away. He remained tied to that tree, watching the world fall apart around him as the mindless ones gave in to their cravings for flesh. He didn't rot, he didn't age, he didn't hunger or thirst. He just existed, tied to that tree, until this tiny girl with blue hair stumbled upon him and became instantly curious about why he was so sane.

Long story short, they had been traveling together since then. Levy had deduced that if a zombie didn't eat human flesh, they would retain their consciousness and sanity. The virus seemed to make a zombie want to feed immediately because certain proteins in human flesh seemed to trigger ridiculous growth of the virus. Without this fuel, and after a few days, the body built up antibodies to the virus. It was still there, but it no longer controlled their minds. Fully, anyways.

Gajeel still got random hunger pangs he would have to fight off. Usually, this happened when he smelled human blood. It happened more often when it was her blood. He would usually tell her when the pangs came, which gave them enough time to find a safe place and restrict his movement somehow. The virus would flare up and he'd be driven mad with hunger for a short time, usually no longer than an hour. And then he would be fine. And then they would keep traveling.

"Do you think we'll find him alive?" Levy asked a short while later, going back to thinking as she walked. This time Gajeel kept an arm around her shoulders to make sure she stayed close.

"Lil? Yeah. He's one tough bastard. I got no doubt he's still alive." Gajeel told her as they walked through the mostly-deserted streets. A few crawlers still lingered around, but the walkers had all moved on to another city to find more humans to feed on. Gajeel would be considered a runner. His movements were still sharp and his reflexes were still good, unlike all the mindless walkers. He moved and acted like he was still a normal human, while they could barely walk and move due to rot and decay. "We'll definitely find him."

* * *

It's been forever since I did an update here. Sorry guys! Thanks for being so patient!

This one was random for me, and this was as far as I got. I got kinda inspired by a webtoon I'm reading called Zombie Boyfriend, haha. Hence this story. I don't think I can make this one much longer, to be honest, but I thought it was interesting and deserved to be shown to you guys! Hope you like it!

As for future updates, well... yeah... hang in there guys! I'm trying!

Also, I notice a lot of comments asking for a full Black Knight series. Guess what! It's already posted and in progress! Just head to my profile and check it out!

Anyways, thanks so much for reading!

-Nerdy12


	8. The Dragons (Pt 1)

_Rated: T_

 **The Dragons (Pt. 1)**

Gajeel was a strong, healthy male dragon in search of new territory. His current territory was barren and ugly and food was scarce… but it had been all he could claim in his youth. Now, however, he was a mature dragon. A strong one, no less. He was larger than many males his age, despite the scarcity of food in his land. It helped that he could supplement game with his element, iron… and there was much iron in his land.

But now his iron deposits were low and food was even scarcer. He needed to find new land, and now he could finally fight for it. Still… he'd rather avoid fighting elder dragons. They would have experience in defending their land, which would put him at a severe disadvantage. In his search for unclaimed land or land claimed by younger and weaker dragons, he flew far, far away from his previous territory… and into lands that few dragons seemed to venture to.

To get to these lands, you had to fly over miles and miles of wasteland. Even dragons needed to drink, and there was no source of water here. No food. Nothing. Even strong dragons struggled to make it past the wastelands… most turned back. Gajeel could see a few skeletal remains of dragons here and there. Those who tried and failed to cross. But he was stronger than them, and he was used to the arid lands, which were similar to his own territory. He'd stopped at a river beforehand, as well, so his belly was full of water and fish. He would make it.

And he did. It was hard, very hard, to just keep flying and flying. His wings ached and his back burned in the hot sun. Being a black dragon did not help. Thirst came to him first, but he pressed on. Then the hunger came. He still pressed on. It was far too late to turn back. He was seeing more and more skeletons, but he pressed on. Day and night, he pressed on without pause. The skeleton sightings stopped quite abruptly. Very few made it as far as he had. Fewer, still, survived as long as he had.

Just as the dragon began to think this wasteland went on forever… it suddenly turned into lush forests with large rivers. The suddenness startled the dragon, but he was too eager to land to care. He deposited himself next to a river and quickly drank his fill. He was dehydrated and starving… but he was alive. He had made it across the wasteland.

After a long rest and after catching himself a couple deer to eat, the dragon took his time to examine this new land from the sky. It was lush and vibrant. Uninhabited by humans, from what is seemed. He could smell a few dragons had been through here, but there were far fewer dragons here than on the other side. He was quick to figure out where territorial lines were drawn, and he figured he could find good land further in. Onward he flew, in search of the perfect territory.

He finally found what he was looking for, and it was unclaimed, to boot. A lush valley with a large river… and many mountains around it to build a nest on. The mountains were rich in iron deposits, and the valley was full of food. So much food that he could not deplete it on his own. It was perfect. He quickly set about marking the borders of his land, cutting down trees and scorching the earth with his fire breath to let all other dragons know that this land was taken. And then he went to explore.

And the first thing he found upon landing at the river was a very angry… very small… very cute female dragon.

He had not picked up her scent when he was scouting the land. That's why her presence startled him. But taking a closer sniff, he realized that this female's scent was so very light. It could only mean that she was rather young. She looked to be around the age where she would become sexually mature, so she was indeed quite young. Gajeel would place her at around two hundred years old.

She was a small dragon, lean and lithe. Her scales were light blue, alternating with white here and there, and the horns on her head were small and dainty. She looked weak compared to Gajeel's massive form, but that did not stop her from trying to intimidate him. She roared angrily at the male she saw as an intruder on her land, spreading her wings wide to make her look bigger. Even still, the tips of her wings barely reached Gajeel's snout as he stood at his full height. He stared at her in amusement as she roared at him, telling him to leave. She was cute. Young and small and cute and… temperamental. He liked it.

He snorted in amusement and told her he was staying, whether she liked it or not, but she was more than welcome to stay. She didn't like that one bit, and she snapped at him. He dodged her sharp teeth easily, huffing as she only further amused him. She had fire in her, that was for sure. He wanted her to stay in his land, so he told her he would protect it and give her space. He wanted a compromise. She was too weak to defend her land, especially from a mature male. And she was still growing. It would be dangerous for her to venture from the safety of the valley on her own, and she knew it.

She roared at him to leave again, and he just shook his head. She tried to attack him again, tried to bite him, but he didn't just dodge it this time. He quickly had her pinned in retribution, one clawed hand on her neck and the other on her stomach. She was not hurt, but she knew how easily he could have hurt her now. He'd gotten to both of her weak spots with great ease, her neck and her belly, and she'd been powerless against the fully matured male.

Gajeel told her, firmly, that he was staying. He wanted this land, and he had marked it as his already. He was not leaving just to appease a female. The female could only stare up at the much larger dragon. She knew how territorial males could be, and this male now saw this land as his. She could stay, because she was a female, and he would not hurt her… but she would not be forcing him out. She could leave, of course, but… it was dangerous to leave. She was young and small and weak… even a human could kill her as she was now. She couldn't even breathe fire yet. She had no choice but to stay…

So she relented with an angry huff. The male snorted in amusement and backed off of her, letting her up. He liked her spirit, he liked her temper. Maybe he could court her. She was quite young, but would be reaching maturity soon, and it was never too early to start a courtship. So he introduced himself in as charming of a manner as he could.

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him her name with an annoyed snort. Levy. And then she turned and started walking away from him, heading for her den. She'd not expected him to follow her, but he did. He even gave teasing bites to her legs and wings as he followed, which made Levy blanch. He was flirting with her? After stealing her land?

She growled at him to leave her alone, and he gave an amused growl in return. Yes, he really was trying to flirt with her. When the bites didn't stop and he kept following her, she turned and roared at him, getting in his face and telling him to back off. He snorted at her, blowing a puff of smoke into her face, his crimson eyes full of mirth. Oh, yes, he really wanted to court this female. She was feisty. And cute. Even her roar was cute. And he was moderately impressed with her spunk. She was so small and weak, but she was standing up to him like she stood a chance. He was easily twice her size with all the signs of a fully matured male. He had horns bigger than her head. But she still stood up to him. It was impressive.

Levy, meanwhile, was utterly annoyed by this male. She knew she couldn't physically fight him off, but that wasn't going to stop her from telling him off. It didn't take much for her to realize the male was going to try to court her even though she wasn't mature yet. It wasn't uncommon for females to be courted in their youth and then be mated upon their maturation. Levy had to admit, this male was impressive. He was larger than any male she'd ever seen before, and he was clearly powerful. His large horns and scars were a testament to his strength. He'd fought and won many battles. He was a fine specimen of a male, and any offspring of his would be strong and healthy… but he was so damn annoying. Or maybe it was just that he'd taken her land from her only a few minutes ago and was now flirting with her that annoyed her so.

Either way, she would not be making it easy for this male to court her. She would stay in this valley, because it was safe and he offered her protection from other males who might not be as kind. Some males would have killed her or forced her out despite her being a female, after all. But just because she stayed it did not mean she would be open to courting him. He'd have to work for it if that's what he wanted. Her angry roaring told him as such, but he only stared at her in amusement.

If that's the way she wanted to play, so be it. He'd win her over soon enough.

* * *

So this is a story concept I came up with a while ago after posting the Treasure chapter. This is canonically the prequel to that chapter, and trust me there is more. Lots more. But I just wanted to gauge how you guys like this concept. I might post the rest in separate chapters later or shift them all to their own stand alone story.

So let me know what you guys think about this one!

Thanks for reading!

-Nerdy12


	9. Note

Note from the Author:

Hi everyone! Sorry for the random update/not-update! I just wanted to let you guys know that since the feedback from the last chapter was so overwhelmingly great, I've decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story!

Because it will be quite lengthy, I will not be posting it here. Check out my profile and look for the story called "The Dragons"

As a side note, some of you have repeatedly mentioned wanting to see a full version of The Black Knight. Good news: that's been in the works for a while now haha! Once again, just go to my profile and look for the story by the same name. I'm working on getting more chapters out there, and I will be posting more in the Dragons, too, when I get a chance.

Finally, for Guns and Roses, I'm still playing catch up there after losing a lot of my work and then having to deal with finals. It will probably be January before I can update that, but I promise I'm working on it.

Thanks so much for your support and patience! You guys are amazing!

That's all for now!

-Nerdy12


	10. Worthy

Prompt: Gajeel finds Levy drinking her sorrows away at a bar

Rating: T, for language

 **Worthy**

Gajeel grumbled as he walked the empty dark streets of Magnolia, searching for a place to get a good drink. His usual bar was closed down for maintenance, something about a busted pipe somewhere. He could fix it for them, but that was work and he didn't want to work right now. He wanted to drink away his troubles. So he was searching for a new bar to hit up while his regular one was being fixed.

He finally found a nice little hole in the wall bar closer to the guild. These small places were usually the best, and they were usually quieter, tailoring more toward older crowds than to young clubbers. As expected, he found mostly older gentlemen in the bar, a few women in their late thirties. It was quiet, for a bar, with simple but pleasant music filling the air while people talked among themselves. The bar had simple decorations, as it was clearly a place for drinking and not much else. Gajeel's kind of place.

He made his way toward the bar only to freeze when he recognized someone. Someone very familiar. Someone who should definitely not be in a place like this… especially with such a sad look on her face. The tiny blue haired woman he'd grown rather close to over the years was sitting on a barstool, staring down into her drink with a depressed look on her face. Instead of her usual cheery sun dress, she was wearing tight jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was unhindered by a hairband for once, which allowed the blue locks to fall over her shoulders and in her face. It just made her look even more depressed… and Gajeel's gut twisted dreadfully at the sight.

He… he had never seen her like this before. She was always so happy and cheery. And temperamental. He loved pissing her off, just to see that fire in her eyes. This girl sitting at the bar… it wasn't his Levy. He moved to approach her, ask her what was wrong, but one of the patrons stopped him, stepping in his path with a protective look in his eye.

"Oi, leave the poor thing alone. She's got a broken heart, and she's not looking for a hookup."

"Huh?" Gajeel tilted his head in confusion. Broken heart? Hookup? "I wasn't…"

"I know your kind. You'll only break her heart even more than it's already been. The girl just wants to drink and vent, and if you want to have a drink here, then that's all you're going to do. Drink." The man declared firmly. Gajeel could only stare down at the older man with a raised brow. The guy was short and frail-looking, but he stood his ground against Gajeel. It was clear he didn't know who Gajeel was, or that he and Levy were friends… though how the man didn't know that was beyond Gajeel as he and Levy had been in the papers a lot lately thanks to those Magic Games a while back.

There were lots of rumors going around those magazines that they were dating, and some people had gotten pictures of him being close to her. Not only that, but after his amazing fight with Rogue, Gajeel Redfox became a household name, it seemed. Gajeel had never been famous or, hell, even liked before. It was definitely a change for him. While he didn't like all the attention, he was pretty happy that people were starting to accept him more. He just hated Levy got caught in the crossfire with all the paparazzi shit.

Gajeel sighed heavily through his nose as he looked down at the man. He had to say, he was impressed with the guy's guts, stopping someone much bigger and stronger than you just to keep the small girl at the bar from getting hurt. A few years ago, Gajeel might have bashed this guy's head in for trying to tell him what to do. But now, he just sighed and relented.

"Fine." Gajeel said easily, making the man smile and nod happily. He let Gajeel pass, and he dragon slayer went to take a seat at a table not far from the bar. The elderly bartender came over and got his order, then returned with a large beer. When he returned behind the counter, he leaned over the bar and gave Levy a sad smile.

"Still having guy troubles, Levy?" he asked. Levy just nodded without looking up from her drink. Well… that got Gajeel's attention. Last he checked, the shrimp wasn't seeing anyone, and there weren't any strange male scents on her. Gajeel had to bite back a growl as jealousy and protectiveness filled him. He found himself clenching his jaw tightly as he tried to understand these emotions. Levy wasn't his… but that didn't mean he didn't want her to be his. And the thought of another man having her attention. He wasn't afraid to admit he was jealous. Very jealous. And then to hear he was giving her trouble? He was making Levy look like this? If he knew who it was, he'd go out and kill the fool for hurting her.

"What's he done this time, dear?" the bartender asked gently. Levy just sighed and took a sip of her beer. It was then that Gajeel noticed what she was drinking. He'd never seen her drink beer before, only fruity girly drinks and wine.

"Nothing. It's just…" Levy took a deep breath before looking up at the bartended. "Monty, he's giving me such mixed signals… I just… I don't understand. He… he'll be so nice and gentle toward me, and he'll make me think that maybe something's there… and then he'll be a complete asshole in the next second and I just…" she buried her face in her hands with a quiet whine.

"Dear, perhaps it's time to move on? You've been pining after him for years, now, haven't you? And this is where it's gotten you." The bartender, Monty, told her, only to watch her shake her head violently.

"I… I can't, Monty. I've tried." She whimpered quietly, looking up at him again. Gajeel could smell tears, and he knew she was about to cry. "I've tried so hard but I just… every time I'm around him he makes me feel so… safe. And special. And cared for. And I just… I can't help but see the man under the monster… and I love that man. I love him, Monty. I've tried so hard to move on, but I can't stop… loving him." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes as she tried to hold off her tears. "And it hurts… it hurts so much b-because I don't even know if he feels anything for me. He'll pull me in and then push me away with the same breath, Monty. He'll make me think he does care… and then he'll turn around and say or do something that makes me think he doesn't. A-and I just don't know which it is."

"Well… ain't this the man that hurt you and your friends, Levy?" Monty's question had Gajeel nearly spitting out his beer in shock. WHAT?! Levy, she… she was talking about HIM?! She liked him? No, she _loved_ him?! HIM?! Gajeel got his breathing under control after nearly choking on his beer, and he listened just in time to hear Monty speak again. "This could be a stretch, dear, but maybe he still feels guilty for hurting you? Perhaps he doesn't think he's good for you."

Gajeel could honestly say this Monty guy was pretty sharp… because that's exactly how Gajeel felt. He… he cared so much for Levy that it hurt… he loved her. He knew that. But every time. Every fucking time he thought about making a move, every fucking time he tried to tell her what she meant to him... that night would flash through his mind and he would freeze up. He… he didn't deserve someone like her. He never would. And she deserved so much better. So he'd sworn he would always protect her and ensure she was happy and healthy.

But here he was… the reason for that sad look on her face and the pain in her heart. The shrimp… she was in love with him. And he was hurting her. He was the reason her heart was broken. He was the reason she was hurt. And here he'd promised himself he would never hurt her again. His chest tightened painfully as guilt wracked through him. He… he knew the shrimp was crushing on him. He didn't know it was love and, honestly, he had hoped she would have moved on by now. Because he didn't deserve her. He would never deserve her. But she… she hadn't moved on. She couldn't. Because this was no mere crush. She loved him. He could hear it in her voice as she despaired to Monty. She was in love with him.

And he was hurting her.

Gajeel didn't even listen to the rest of the conversation she had. Monty had turned to trying to cheer her up, talking about something else to get her mind off of her heartbreak. Gajeel quickly downed his beer and, while Monty went off to tend to the other patrons, Gajeel approached Levy. She didn't even notice him at first, not until he spun her bar stool around so that she was facing him. Her eyes flew wide as she looked up at him, recognized him. And his gut twisted painfully when he saw the tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. Tears she'd shed over him.

"G-Gajeel, w-what are you doing here?" she asked timidly, reaching up and trying to wipe her tears away as she looked him over. He was wearing tan pants and a way too-tight black tank top, which left his muscular arms bare down to his hands, where his usual black iron-studded fingerless gloves were. His hair was down but pushed back by a red headband that covered most of his forehead. There was a pained look in his eye, and his jaw was set firmly, as if he were angry over something. But when he looked into her eyes, his own crimson eyes softened considerably.

"It's me… ain't it?" his voice was tense, but his eyes were sad. Levy blushed, realizing he'd heard her conversation with Monty, and more tears filled her eyes as she could do nothing but nod. The cat was out of the bag now, and she sat there prepared to get her heart broken. She looked away from him as more tears fell, only to flinch lightly when a strong, gloved hand cupped her face and turned her back to him.

He hated seeing the fear and pain in her eyes. He hated seeing her cry. He hated that he was standing there, unsure of what to say to her. He was fighting a war on the inside. Break her heart, and his heart, so she could move on and find someone better… or be the selfish bastard everyone knew he was, and make her his, even though he didn't deserve her? He loved her so much… he wanted her so badly, but he knew he was no good for her. She deserved so much better.

In the end… it came down to one thing. He'd promised himself two things, when he joined the guild. He would never… ever hurt her again… and he would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. If he wanted him, if being with him would make her happy… he would never deny her that. She deserved better, so much better… but this just meant he'd have to make himself worthy of her. Because he could never deny her happiness.

He didn't know when he moved. But the next thing he knew, he was kissing her. He swallowed her shocked gasp as he kissed her deeply, his hand moving from her face to her hair while his other hand gripped the bar counter. Once Levy got over her shock, she kissed him back, gripping tightly at the front of his tank top. It was a long kiss, so full of raw emotion on both parts. When they parted, they were both breathing heavily. Levy was blushing deeply, staring up at him with wide eyes that were still full of tears and trepidation. Gajeel could only stare down at her with soft eyes and guilt on his face. He brought his hand down to cup her face again, using his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Levy." He breathed out quietly, looking into her eyes. "I… I never meant ta hurt you. I never meant ta give ya mixed signals or play with yer heart. I just…" he paused as he wracked his brain for the words. "I don't deserve you. I don't deserve someone as pure and kind and beautiful as you. I don't deserve you, but I'm just such a selfish bastard. I couldn't push you away. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want you to leave my side, ever. I… I'm so sorry, Levy. I just wanted the best for you, and I still don't think I'm the best for you, but I can't fucking lose you."

"Gajeel…" Levy's tears had only increased with his speech, and she could barely see him through her tears. She felt his hands on her face, felt him wiping at her tears.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Levy. I never wanted ta hurt ya. I promised myself I would never hurt ya again. But here we are. I told you I'm no good for you." He breathed, pressing his forehead against hers. "I'm the opposite of what you deserve. But I'm selfish. I love you, Levy. I can't let you go. I don't want to let you go, even though it would be better for you. All I can promise, Levy, is that I'll try to be someone worthy of your love. I swear I will. So please… let me have you. Let me love you." He begged her desperately. Levy could only cry as his words registered with her. He... he loved her. He loved her back!

She threw her arms around his neck with a sob, pulling him down to kiss him. He kissed her back, holding her close as his arms moved around her waist. A few of his own tears escaped his eyes as he kissed her senseless. He was being a selfish, heartless bastard by loving her. By making her his. He knew that. But he couldn't give a damn right now. He didn't care if she deserved better than him. He would just have to prove he could be better. He could be the best thing for her. He would prove it to her or die trying.

He would show her he could be a man worthy of her love.

* * *

I haven't tried writing something emotional like this in a while. Not sure if I did a good job or not haha.

Anyways, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.

-Nerdy12


End file.
